leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twisted Fate
Fähigkeiten Jedes Mal, wenn Twisted Fate eine gegnerische Einheit tötet, rollt er seinen Würfel und erhält zufällig . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Twisted Fate-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 45° |description = Twisted Fate wirft drei Karten, die allen Einheiten |ap}} zufügen, die sie durchqueren. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner könne nur einmal pro Aktivierung Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twisted Fate zirkuliert für bis zu 6 Sekunden durch drei Karten. Reaktivierung stoppt die Zirkulation und wählt die jeweilige Karte aus. Dadurch konvertiert sich der nächste von Twisted Fate innerhalb von 6 Sekunden in |ap}} und er erhält zusätzliche Effekte, welche von der gewählten Karte abhängig sind. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Stellt |mana}} wieder her. |leveling2 = }} |mana}}}} |description3 = :}} Verursacht |ap}} an Gegnern nahe des Ziels und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling3 = }} %}} |description4 = :}} das Ziel. |leveling4 = }} }} }}| steigern und auslösen. * Die erste gezeigte Karte ist immer zufällig. Die Reihenfolge ist jedoch immer -> -> -> (Beginn von vorne). |video = Twisted Fate-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} Twisted Fate erhält |as}} |leveling = %}} |description2 = Jeder vierte verursacht |ap}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder negiert werden, wenn Twisted Fate ist (in diesen Fällen wird der verstärkte Angriff nicht verbraucht). Er kann auch werden (der verstärkte Angriff wird in diesem Fall verbraucht, aber der Bonus-Schaden wird trotzdem angerichtet). * generiert Steigerungen, verbraucht aber nicht den verstärkten Angriff. |video = Twisted Fate-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twisted Fate und seine Verbündeten erhalten für ein paar Sekunden über alle . Nach Sekunden kann Twisted Fate für die Dauer dieser Fähigkeit einmal einsetzen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Twisted Fate kanalisiert für Sekunden, um dann zum ausgewählten Zielort zu blinzeln. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und/oder auf, wenn sich diese in -Reichweite eines aufgedeckten gegnerischen Champions befinden. * Tor wird unterbrochen, wenn Twisted Fate während der Kanalisierung betritt. * verhindert die , egal, welche Fähigkeit vorher ausgeführt wurde. Tor kann trotzdem verwendet werden. |video = Twisted Fate-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Twisted Fate en:Twisted Fate es:Twisted Fate fr:Twisted Fate pl:Twisted Fate pt-br:Twisted Fate ru:Twisted Fate zh:崔斯特 |Hintergrund Geschichte left|175pxObwohl er der Spross armer Zigeuner gewesen ist, konnte sich Twisted Fate seinen Weg zum Reichtum als Kartentrickser in den zwielichtigen Untergrund-Spielhallen von Demacia und Noxus erspielen. Egal wie dicht die Obrigkeit ihm auch auf den Fersen war, der Schurke fand immer einen Weg, ihnen durch die Lappen zu gehen. Trotz seines soliden Glücks konnte er aber nie das gewinnen, was er am meisten begehrte: die Fähigkeit, Magie zu kontrollieren. Als Twisted Fate von einem Experiment in Zhaun erfuhr, das ihm vielleicht diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, setzte er wie ein echter Glücksspieler alles auf eine Karte und meldete sich als Freiwilliger. Das Experiment wurde von Dr. Xavier Rath geleitet und man sagte Twisted Fate gleich zu Beginn, dass der Wetteinsatz für seine Teilnahme gepfeffert sein kann. Er könnte sich für immer verändern, es könnte aber genauso gut gar nichts passieren oder er könnte eines schrecklichen Todes sterben. Schmerz würde aber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu dem Deal dazugehören, ganz gleich, was er am Ende einbrachte. Doch dies waren bei weitem nicht die schlechtesten Vorzeichen, denen er sich in seinem Leben zu stellen hatte, deshalb keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf. Twisted Fate unterzog sich dem Experiment und erduldete, was nötig war, um eine Chance auf die Verwirklichung seines Traumes zu bekommen. Dann endete der Versuch - anscheinend ohne Ergebnis. Der Zigeunergauner verfiel in mörderische Wut, doch, bevor er das Team von Wissenschaftlern töten konnte, teleportierte er sich plötzlich viele Kilometer weit weg. Mit einem breiten Grinsen erkannte er, dass sein Glück einmal mehr zugeschlagen hatte. Jetzt bringt er sein Glück und seinen verwegenen Charme in die Kriegsakademie ein, wo er für viele der Champion ihrer Wahl ist - besonders für die Zocker unter den Beschwörern. Bis zum heutigen Tage ging Twisted Fate seiner unvermeidlichen Wiedervereinigung mit Dr. Rath aus dem Weg. Der Meister der Karten weiß trotz allem, dass eine Konfrontation bevorsteht. "Obgleich die Zukunft für die meisten Menschen mysteriös und unbekannt ist, glaubt Twisted Fate fest daran, dass sie in seinen Karten steht." Beziehungen * Twisted Fate und waren das erste Paar, welches im "Journal of Justice" erwähnt wurde. Evelynn hat jedoch die Beziehung beendet.Journal of Justice 1, 10 ** Auf Twisted Fates offiziellem Championprofil wird Evelynn nun unter "Rivalen" aufgelistet. * In der Vergangenheit war sein Partner. Twisted Fate jedoch verkaufte Graves an Dr. Priggs im Gegenzug für ein riskantes Experiment, welches Twisted Fate magische Fähigkeiten verlieh. ** Nach der Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft sehnt sich Graves nach Rache. * Twisted Fate wird von Rachegeistern verfolgt. * Es gibt Spekulationen darüber, dass Twisted Fate womöglich jener Bandit ist, der immer eine Karte mit einem stilisierten „C“ am Ort des Verbrechens zurücklässt und zu Erzfeind wurde. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Media ;Sonstige Musik Legends of the Field - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Legenden des Spielfelds| Pulsefire Shen, Riven & Twisted Fate Skin Teaser| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Twisted Fate Frühes Konzept.png|Twisted Fate Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Twisted Fate Update Konzept.png|Twisted Fate Update Konzept Twisted Fate Fügung des Schicksals model 1.jpg|Twisted Fate Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel Moreno Diaz) Twisted Fate Fügung des Schicksals model 2.jpg|Twisted Fate Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel Moreno Diaz) Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Twisted Fate & Graves Login Screen Twisted Fate vs Graves.jpg|Twisted Fate vs Graves Graves & Twisted Fate Goldrausch promo.jpg|Twisted Fate & Graves Goldrausch Promo (vom Künstler Antonio de Luca) Bilgewasser Gezeitenbrand Abrechnung.jpg|Bilgewasser: Die Abrechnung Cover Twisted Fate Gerissener Konzept.jpg|Gerissener Twisted Fate Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Konzept 1.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Konzept 2.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twisted Fate Blutmond- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Twisted Fate Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Evelynn Update Tango-Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Tango-Evelynn & Twisted Fate Splash Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia *Twisted Fate wurde von Guinsoo entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers *Twisted Fate war unter den ersten Champions, die für League of Legends designt wurden.The first Champions *Bevor Twisted Fates Hintergrundgeschichte überarbeitet wurde, kam er aus Demacia. *Twisted Fate ähnelt Gambit (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem e-Sports-Team Gambit) aus der 'Uncanny X-Men'-Serie sehr. **Beide sind mit Karten bewaffnet, bekamen ihre Kräfte durch ein Experiment und haben eine ähnliche Art zu sprechen. * Twisted Fates offizielle Championseite war von Schwarzem Nebel betroffen. * Kurz vor''' Veröffentlichung hatte Twisted Fate ein verändertes Splash-Art auf der LoL-Webseite, in dem seine Karten ausgraut waren. *Die Karten, die Twsited Fate wirft, können im Artwork vieler Championskins als 'Major Arcana'-Karten (Tarotblatt) identifiziert werden. *Twisted Fates Tanz ist eine Anspielung auf das koreanische Lied "Gangnam Style" von PSI (Videovergleich hier). *Twisted Fate ist der dritte Champion, der während seines Tanzes etwas sagt; der erste war und der zweite . *Twisted Fates Augen leuchten Cyanblau und man sieht weder das Weiß der Augen noch Pupillen. **Im Spiel selbst kann man dies durch die Kameraführung nicht direkt erkennen, aber wenn man sich die Spieldateien oder sein Model im Modelviewer ansieht, wird es deutlich. Auch sind die Cyan-Augen auf einigen Splash-Arts zu sehen. *Twisted Fate teilt sich mit den Tango-Skin. Entwicklung Entwicklung Überarbeitet: Twisted Fate, der Meister der Karten ;von '''NeeksNamanÜberarbeitet: Twisted Fate, der Meister der Karten Falschspieler allerorts werden sich freuen, zu erfahren, dass Twisted Fate eine visuelle Überarbeitung mit der kommenden Spielversion erhalten wird. Der Meister der Karten ist ein klassischer Champion, der auch weiterhin zu den weltweit beliebtesten Champions zählt. Das Glück ist jedermanns liebsten Glücksspieler hold – er erhält ein neues Modell, überarbeitete Texturen, Soundeffekte, Zaubereffekte und neue gesprochene Zeilen. Jeder von Twisted Fates Skins wird dem höherwertigen Modell angepasst, so dass ihr überall Verbesserungen feststellen können werdet. Er besitzt auch einige neue schicke Moves, die von der neuesten Tanzwelle beeinflusst wurden. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V5.3: * ** „Kartenstapel“ baut sich nun an Türmen auf, wendet aber keinen zusätzlichen Schaden an. * ** Durch das Ausführen von „Portal“ wird nun ein „Unterwegs“-Ping ausgelöst (ähnlich ). V4.15: * Allgemein ** Fehlerbehebung: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Fähigkeiten, die wahre Sicht auf gegnerische Champions gewährten, unter bestimmten Umständen Getarnte Augen aufdeckten. V4.5: * ** Zeitfenster für die Auswahl einer Karte: 8 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden ** Zeitfenster für die Benutzung einer Karte: 4 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden V4.4: * ** BONUSFAKTOR DER FÄHIGKEITSSTÄRKE 0,4 ⇒ 0,5 * ** BONUSFAKTOR DER FÄHIGKEITSSTÄRKE 0,4 ⇒ 0,5 V4.3: * ** Für's Auge:Neue Partikel! V4.1: * ** Der Zielindikator wurde aktualisiert und zeigt nun die individuellen Ziellinien. V3.10: * ** Nachdem er eine Einheit getötet hat, würfelt und erhält zwischen 1 und 6 zusätzliches Gold. Natürlich hat eine größere Chance, einen höheren Bonus zu erhalten. * ** Es bleiben nun 8 Sekunden, die Karte zu ziehen, und 4 Sekunden, sie zu werfen, anstatt 10 Sekunden für beides. V3.7: * ** Die Blaue Karte stellt anstatt 26/39/52/65/78 (+0,6 Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) nun 50/75/100/125/150 Mana wieder her. * ** Gewährt keine Abklingzeitverringerung mehr. ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo wurde von 3/6/9/12/15 % auf 10/15/20/25/30 % erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 150/135/120 auf 180/150/120 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Kurzinfos wurden aktualisiert. V3.02: * „ “ wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. * „ “ wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.151: * Die Kurzinfo von „ “ beschreibt nun hinsichtlich der Manawiederherstellung der blauen Karte das korrekte Verhalten. V1.0.0.150: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zieh eine Karte“ nicht wie vorgesehen Schaden an Augen verursachte. V1.0.0.149: * Twisted Fate wurde visuell überarbeitet. V1.0.0.140: * Bei wird nun das insgesamt durch diese Fähigkeit verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo angezeigt. V1.0.0.131: * Die Angriffsreichweite wurde von 510 auf 525 erhöht. * „ “ wählt nicht länger ein zufälliges Ziel, nachdem eine Karte gezogen wurde und wird den Angriff nicht abbrechen, falls er einen Angriffsbefehl erhält oder bereits ein Ziel angreift. V1.0.0.116: * ** Das Verhältnis des durch die „Blaue Karte“ wiederhergestellten Manas wurde von 50 % auf 65 % erhöht. V1.0.0.106: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den verschiedene „modifizierte Angriffe“ nicht genutzt werden konnten, während ein Champion verspottet oder verstummt war (Beispiele: und ). V1.0.0.103: * ** Der verursachte Schaden bzw. das zurückgewonnene Mana wurden von 30/45/60/75/90 auf 40/60/80/100/120 erhöht. V1.0.0.100: * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. * kann weiterhin im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. V1.0.0.97: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die zusätzlichen Sound- und Partikeleffekte bei jedem Schlag gegen einen Inhibitor verursachte. V1.0.0.96: * Den Angriffen durch kann nicht länger ausgewichen werden und sie verfehlen auch nicht mehr. * Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die blauen Karten Mana wiederhergestellt haben, auch wenn das Ziel beim Auftreffen der Karte bereits gestorben war. V1.0.0.87: * Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke für „ “ wurde von 0,5 auf 0,65 erhöht. * „ “ ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo wurde von 6/12/18/24/30 % auf 3/6/9/12/15 % verringert. ** Der Bonusschaden wurde von 60/90/120/150/180 auf 55/80/105/130/155 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,3 auf 0,4 erhöht. * „ “ ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Flächenschaden der roten Karte wesentlich mehr oder weniger Schaden als gedacht verursachen konnte. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Verlangsamungseffekt der roten Karte durch die Verlangsamung des Echsenältesten erneuert wurde. ** Die Kurzinfo wurde angepasst, damit ersichtlich ist, dass der Bonusschaden der goldenen Karte auf dem Bonusschaden der roten und blauen Karte basiert und nicht auf deren Grundschaden. V1.0.0.86: * ** * Ein Bug wurde behoben, druch den Twisted Fate weiterzaubern konnte, auch wenn er betäubt, verspottet oder verängstigt war. }}